


筱王爷X兰军医(二) 然博基尼

by tangfv



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangfv/pseuds/tangfv
Kudos: 8





	筱王爷X兰军医(二) 然博基尼

夜里，筱平瑾终于摆脱了络绎不绝上门的宾客，提着酒偷偷翻墙溜进兰湛居住的小院，兰湛一打开门就见筱平瑾提着酒坏笑的靠在门边，虽心内欢喜却不愿表现出来，留下大敞的屋门回到桌旁坐下.

筱平瑾反锁好房门拿来两个酒杯斟满酒，递给兰湛一杯，温柔的笑道：“这次去军营我最大的收获就是遇到了我的意中人，就是不知他是什么心意，你能告诉我吗？”兰湛没想到他会这么直白，既心慌又羞涩，一时不知该如何作答只能端起酒杯一饮而尽。

筱平瑾不肯放过这么好的机会，干脆直白的逼问到：“湛儿，你对我到底是什么心意？”兰湛红了脸，结结巴巴的回到：“自……自是……喜欢。”筱平瑾大喜，又凑近兰湛说道：“那是不是最近我一直忙其他事，没有登门，你有些想我啦”.

兰湛向来脸皮薄经不起逗，此时更是羞的双眼泛红快要哭出来，筱平瑾眼眸一暗，一把抱起兰湛走到床边，欺身压了上去，拉开腰间白色的束腰，将单薄的外衫剥落至肩头，低头含住兰湛柔软的唇瓣，细密的舔吮着.

“湛儿，把嘴张开”筱平瑾不满足的浅尝辄止的亲吻，灵巧的舌顺着唇缝向内探去，兰湛对于情事一直都懵懵懂懂，闻言听话的微微启唇，任由那舌尖闯进自己的口腔，搅动勾缠，吞咽不及的唾液从胶合的唇齿间溢出，兰湛难受的低低呜咽一声，却更煽动了筱平瑾的欲念，他抬头，舌尖灵巧的勾断唇间的银丝。

起身褪去衣物，回到床榻上抬起兰湛柔软的腰肢，替他褪下亵裤，将两条白皙修长的腿置于自己腰间，兰湛虽未通人事，但也意识到马上会发生什么，他又怕又羞却也没别的没办法，只能紧紧抱著筱平瑾的脖子不放，粉红的乳尖在那人的胸膛上摩擦著硬了起来，下面也微微昂起，向来冷淡的清丽面庞已经红透，埋首于筱平瑾的脖颈间。

“湛儿，好宝贝，我梦里已将你这样淫弄过无数次了”筱平瑾唇舌挑弄着兰湛小巧的耳垂，暧昧的低语着，手则不安分的在他背部流连，兰湛没想到筱平瑾到了床榻上居然是这般孟浪，羞的头又往深埋了埋。

筱平瑾被他害羞的小模样惹的更是情动，本来怜他是初次，想要将前戏做的充分些，却是高估了自己的自制力，将香脂涂满长指，试探性的探入秘穴口，“唔……”耳边传来兰湛低低的闷哼声，想来是不太舒服，筱平瑾侧头吻住兰湛微张的薄唇，手上的动作也没停止，又加了两根手指，进入的更深，慢慢开拓着他的身体，感觉已经扩张的差不多了，筱平瑾抽出手指，将炽热的性器抵著幽密入口，缓慢地推了进去。

“呜……”突如其来的巨大异物让兰湛身体一下绷直了，後面的感觉是如此清晰，连内里薄膜一寸一寸被撑开他都感觉得到。好大……好烫，兰湛咬住筱平瑾的肩膀，含著泪忍著巨刃一寸一寸开拓他的身体。直到那人不动了，才缓缓呼出了一口气。他几乎无法想象那人那样尺寸的巨物竟然就在他身体里，兰湛咬的并不重，微微的疼痛反而刺激的筱平瑾更加难以忍耐，还没等他休息够，筱平瑾就慢慢动作起来。

一旦抽插起来，快感就上来了。尽管无人抚触，兰湛那里也慢慢昂起，抵著筱平瑾坚实的腹肌，上下摩擦。“平瑾……呜……慢些”兰湛无法压抑的呻吟声断断续续的传出齿缝，让筱平瑾更加狂性大发，再也没法控制速度，掐著他的腰狠狠地撞击起来。

细腻温软的内壁吸啜著他的欲根，筱平瑾在床榻跪起，抬高兰湛的臀，令茎身用力地擦撞他娇嫩的腔道，追逐著令人上瘾的情欲交合，“呼……好湛儿，你的小嘴吸的好紧，好吃吗？”他粗喘著，汹涌的快感充斥著他的知觉，狭小的洞口死咬他粗大的肉棍，引诱得他加大的冲刺的幅度.

“啊……啊……呜，平瑾你……你从哪学的这些荤话”兰湛哑著嗓音问道，反复进出的巨根好似要磨开他的蜜穴一样，硕大的顶部碾得他的穴心异样的酸麻，不过方才撩起的痒意却被肉棍给捣弄舒服了，滋润的谷道被肏弄响了道道水声，“自是在军营中，我见湛儿你好像喜欢的很，每次下面都绞的好紧，”

见兰湛被他干到已有些失神，筱平瑾低笑一声，摊开的掌心摩挲著挺立的红樱，温软的唇舌在他的肩脖游弋不去，当性器又一次挺至秘穴，他静止不动了，“湛儿……”他带著诱惑地柔声哄道“……唤声相公来听听，你求相公饶了你，快”“呜……”兰湛直觉想拒绝，然而沦落在情欲里的肉体不给他理智的机会，柔顺的长发铺散在彼此四周，全无神采的双瞳之内只有木讷，让筱平瑾往小穴顶了几次就放弃了抵抗，含糊不清地开口道：“嗯……相公……相公，你饶了我……”

筱平瑾被这声称呼激的红了眼，挺身动了起来“好宝贝，好湛儿，相公最舍不得你了，一会儿丢了就不弄你了”他一边伸手到兰湛的胯部撸弄玉茎，一边加快了抽动的速度，兰湛倏忽向上挺起身体，指甲抓伤了筱平瑾的後背，白浊的精液也从茎头喷洒到他的小腹，与此同时，嫩穴抽搐的肉壁亦不遗余力地绞紧了体内的巨物，筱平瑾将性器顶端直戳捅到穴道的尽头，再次狠狠地肏干猛戳几回，最後将精水注入秘穴最深处。 

情事过后，精疲力竭的兰湛已昏昏入睡，眼角还残留着激情时留下的泪痕，筱平瑾怜爱的拨开兰湛颈边的乱发，将性器缓缓抽离出水穴，绸白的精液随之溢出滴落在锦被上.他模仿出兰湛的声线吩咐门外的小厮准备好热水，为他细细的清理干净后，心满意足的拥着兰湛沉沉睡去。

第二日，兰湛醒来便感到浑身酥软，后穴处还有被进入过的酸胀感，他一抬眼便见筱平瑾正温柔的望着他，见他醒来就将他一把抱起置于怀中，半晌筱平瑾开口说道：“湛儿，我一直有件事未向你说明，其实我···”“其实你已有婚约是吗？”尚不等筱平瑾把话说完，兰湛便打断他后半句话，淡淡问道。

筱平瑾一惊，又将怀里的人紧了紧，急忙开口辩解道：“湛儿，我不是有意要隐瞒你的，我昨日向父亲秉明已有心爱之人，今日便去解除婚约。”兰湛无奈叹口气，起身去床下从散落的衣物中摸出一枚玉佩：“你这傻子，难道都不问问和你定亲的人姓甚名谁吗？”

筱平瑾看到这枚熟悉的玉佩，福至心灵：“是你？”兰湛含笑点头，被一把拥入怀中，头顶传来筱平瑾喜悦的声音：“今日回去我便开始准备聘礼，挑个良辰吉日快快将你娶进门。”兰湛没有回答，安心的靠在他怀中，嘴角绽出一抹温柔的笑容。


End file.
